dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Galactic Patrol
The also known as the '''Space Police' and the Galaxy Police is a cosmic police force that is led directly by the Galactic King and helps keep order throughout the . While many of the members are powerful they did not have enough power to oppose the Frieza Force or even the Saiyans alone around Age 739.Daizenshuu 4, 1995 The Galactic Patrol also upholds a strict law forbidding the usage of time travel. However their are many places in universe 7 that falls outside of their jurisdiction. 10 Million years ago they were known as the Galactic Police. Biography Background The Galactic Police arrested Moro after his power was sealed away by Daikaioh. They sentences him to death but nobody is strong enough to end his life, so he stayed locked away for the next 10 million years. The Galactic Patrol are mentioned in Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock by Chilled upon his arrival on Planet Plant when he decides to disguise himself and his soldiers as members of the Space Police in order to trick the indigenous population into revealing what happened to his two men, Toobi and Cabira, and bring whoever defeated them to him. At some point, the Galactic Patrol encountered Frieza. When they engaged him in combat he easily defeated them, thus the patrol decided that they should avoid Frieza at all costs.Dragon Ball Volume ‘F’ Turles' second in command Amond was originally an atrocious criminal who rampaged throughout the entire galaxy before being arrested by the Galactic Police and imprisoned on planet Nutts.Akira Toriyama - The World "Anime Special", 1990 The Galactic Patrol first actual appearance is in a trilogy of one shot manga by Akira Toriyama known as the "Galactic Patrol series".Interview with Akira Toriyama, Sachie-chan Gū!! & Jiya collected volume, April 4, 2014 They first appear near the end of Sachie-chan Guu!! where they arrest the Mil Clan after Sachie defeats them and rewards both her and Zarid Galactic Patrol medals for their help saving planet Octo. In Jiya, one of the members known as Jiya ends up on Earth where he fights against Steth a rogue member of the Galactic Patrol who attempts to take over the planet with the help of the insect race known as the Mogans and uncovers the lies he reported about the planet. ''Jaco the Galactic Patrolman'' A Galactic Patrolman named Jaco came to Earth in order to stop a dangerous invader. Jaco says that the Galactic Patrol only has 38 members and they operate under the direct orders of the Galactic King, who is shown to be a Martian in a flashback that also shows a Namekian and a Tech-Tech alien in their ranks. It is very hard to become a member, as currently, there is only a 5/9 (55%) chance to become one. Jaco also says he is the third shortest member of the Galactic Patrol, and he is 4'10".Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, 2013 Unbeknownst to the Galactic Patrol, the Saiyan child sent to Earth was not a typical Saiyan invader as his parents Bardock and Gine had decided to steal a Attack Ball to send their youngest son Kakarot on an unauthorized trip to Earth to save his life as Bardock feared Frieza was planning to exterminate the Saiyan race. Bardock selected Earth as it was far from Frieza's empire and its inhabitants would be of no threat to Kakarot. However they warned Kakarot to beware the Galactic Patrol knowing they would likely try to eliminate the young Saiyan. Due to the confusion caused by the Genocide of the Saiyans, Raditz, his fellow Saiyan survivors, and the Frieza Force mistakenly assumed Kakarot had been sent to invade Earth unaware that it hadn't been authorized by either the Frieza Force or the Saiyan Army. Both the Galactic Patrol and Jaco himself assumed Kakarot was a standard Saiyan infiltration baby sent to conquer the Earth thus Jaco was dispatched to deal with the Saiyan child before he could become a threat to the planet. However Jaco ended up becoming entangled in various misadventures while on Earth befriending several Earthlings in the process including Tights, Bulma, Dr. Brief, Panchy, Tokunoshin Omori, and Tamagoro Katayude. Jaco inadvertently missed Kakarot's arrival when Tights angrily pushed him of a cliff after getting hit in the face by his urine spray from the sides of his head and afterwards assumed he was a no show and reported his mission as being a success. Unbeknownst to Jaco and the Galactic Patrol, Kakarot had landed on Earth and was found by Grandpa Gohan who adopted the boy as his grandson and renamed him Son Goku. Though Son Goku was initially violent and and rejected Gohan's kindness, he eventually suffered a head injury which left the boy with amnesia turning him into a pure-hearted Saiyan whom Grandpa Gohan taught morality and trained in the marital arts. Though Goku would accidentally kill his Grandpa Gohan during one of his Great Ape transformations he would later meet and befriend Bulma whom he would join in collecting the seven Earth Dragon Balls. Though Jaco's mission was technically a failure, Goku would go on to become one of the Earth's greatest protectors and a founding member of the Dragon Team which would oppose the Pilaf Gang, Red Ribbon Army, King Piccolo's Demon Clan, the remnants of the Saiyan Army, the Frieza Force, Ginyu Force, Frieza, Red Ribbon Androids, Cell, Organization of Babidi, the incarnations of Majin Buu, and God of Destruction Beerus. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Golden Frieza Saga Jaco appears on Earth to warn Bulma and the Dragon Team of the upcoming Frieza's revenge and fights alongside the Dragon Team against the 1000 Frieza Force soldiers. Jaco learns of the Super Saiyan Goku who defeated Frieza on Namek and Bulma's time traveller son Future Trunks who killed Mecha Frieza and King Cold during their invasion of Earth. He also learns of Bulma's marriage to the Saiyan Prince Vegeta IV much to his shock. At the end of this epoch, Jaco toes Frieza's second spaceship to the Galactic Patrol HQ and gets a new model spaceship as a reward. Universe 6 Saga Jaco manages to arrest Geppuman on Zuno's Planet while taking Bulma to see Zuno. Later, Jaco introduces the Galactic King to the Z Fighters as they attend the Tournament of Destroyers. Prior to this, the Galactic Patrol did not acknowledge the existence of any supernatural beings like the God of Destruction Beerus and only knew of them as simply being legends. "Future" Trunks Saga After the Tournament of Destroyers in the manga, Jaco is at the Capsule Corporation with Bulma, Tights, Whis, and Beerus when Bulma questions him why Hit wasn't arrested for using Time Skip as it involves time manipulation. Jaco explains that unlike time machines, Time Skip's ability to manipulate time is limited and cannot create alternate timelines which also creates an alternate parallel multiverse. Bulma also brings up Whis' Temporal Do-Over though he reveals it does only rewinds time undoing events thus no alternate timelines are produced though it does throw time off its axis limiting its usage. Bulma's reaction to Whis and Jaco's explaination of why time travel is dangerous and illegal makes Beerus suspicious that Bulma has been messing around with time travel, though she denies it to avoid upsetting Beerus afraid of his reaction to learning of her counterpart's Time Machine which ironically would soon appear at the Capsule Corporation containing an injured Future Trunks though Jaco was not present thus both Future Trunks and Bulma avoided a potential conflict with the Galactic Patrol over it's illegal use, however Beerus and Whis learn of Bulma's lie however she and Future Trunks avoid divine punishment by Beerus due to the threat posed by Goku Black and Future Zamasu. In the anime, Jaco is transporting a parasitic criminal named Watagash when it escapes custody and ends up causing trouble on Earth. Fortunately, Gohan confronts a robber possessed by Watagash as Great Saiyaman while working as a stunt double on the new Great Saiyaman Film. Jaco tracks down Watagash to Earth but mistakenly assumes Great Saiyaman is possessed due to being unaware that he is Gohan and attacks him with his ship's cannon. Gohan is able to reveal his identity to Jaco who informs Gohan of Watagash, a parasitic lifeform that grows stronger by possessing evil people increasing their strength based upon how evil they are and once destroyed a planet before being arrested. Watagash eventually possesses actor Barry Kahn who was jealous of Gohan's marriage to Videl and tried to ruin Gohan's marriage by suggesting he was having an affair with his costar pop idol Cocoa Amaguri whom Barry blackmailed to set up Gohan, though Videl saw through Barry's lies. Under Watagash's influence, Barry's power level increased exponentially allowing him to kidnap Pan despite resistance from Videl and Gohan. Gohan donned his Great Saiyaman Suit and confronted Barry with some support from Jaco. However Barry's evil heart caused him to transform further, forcing Great Saiyaman to go Super Saiyan to defeat him and Watagash. Jaco takes Watagash back into custody but stops to eat, allowing Watagash to escape custody again. It is left ambiguous as to whether or not Watagash was recaptured or not. Universe Survival Saga Jaco appears after Goku and Android 17 have captured the Galactic Poachers, who have taken the Minotaurus, to take them into custody and thanks Goku and 17 for their efforts, saying that he will take the credit despite not being there. He then flies off with the poachers' spaceship attached to the back of his own. Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga Several members of the Time Patrol led by Merus appear on Earth to capture Buu in order to retract the Grand Supreme Kai out of him so that he can assist in their capture of the dangerous wizard Moro. Goku and Vegeta join the Galactic Patrol as temporary special members to help them carry out their mission. After the battles on Namek fail to go in their favour, Merus trains Goku on another planet to help him reacquire Ultra Instinct, Irico pilots a ship in taking Vegeta to Planet Yardrat and Jaco heads to Earth to try and recruit more special members only to find himself engaged in battle with a number of Moro's henchmen. Jaco brings the sole Namekian survivor Esca with him and Esca informs Piccolo and Dende they are the last three Namekians alive in Universe 7. Near the end of Merus and Goku's training, Whis appears and it is revealed that Merus is his younger brother an Angel in training set to Universe 7 by their father the Grand Minister to live among mortals. Unfortunately Merus developed a strong sense of justice and was willing to confront Moro in battle which would be in violation of Angel law. Whis ends Merus' Angel training in Universe 7 to save his brother who would be eradicated if he confronted Moro as he planned due to violating Angel law. Merus leaves Moro's defeat up to Goku, Vegeta, and the Galactic Patrol. As a result, the Galactic Patrol loses their Ace as Merus leaves Universe 7. Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, after crashing his spaceship in Conton City, Jaco meets the Future Warrior whom he offers to train as a new Galactic Patrol cadet while he waits for the Galactic Patrol to send someone to pick him up. Jaco's State-of-the-Art Radio appears as an accessory while his patrol uniform appears as a clothing option called Jaco's Suit. Additionally, their are color customizable outfits called Elite Suit based on Jaco's Suit though they feature different symbols such as the Demon, Crane, Turtle, Capsule Corp., Ginyu Force, or Red Ribbon Army. Inside the Satan House time rift anomaly, Jaco joins the Saiya Squad in defending Earth from various threats in exchange for them assisting him in finding parts of his ship, which the Future Warrior can assist them with as Great Saiyaman III. While working with the Saiya Squad Jaco notes there are only 38 Galactic Patrolman, though Great Saiyaman 2 assumes he means 38,000 as she notes 38 seems to small a number to police the whole galaxy but Jaco explains their just aren't that many planets with intelligent life in the galaxy before noting the Earth has Saiyans, Namekians, and Frieza Race living on it (as he is unaware some of the members of these races are undercover Time Patrollers sent to investigate the time rift their timeline exists within) in addition to the native Earthlings and that its a dangerous planet to police all on his own. One of the Time Patrollers investigating the anomaly, a Majin named Nanmai worries about that Jaco might arrest her and her fellow Time Patroller's investigating the anomaly if they find out they are Time Patrollers. However, if the Warrior bonds with Jaco while he is their chosen instructor, Jaco will reveal he is aware of their work in the Time Patrol and does not see their actions as a violation of the law. Jaco also recognizes Turles and Lord Slug as wanted criminals if he fights against them. Turles being wanted makes sense given the Turles Crusher Corps. invasion of Nutts that lead to the imprisoned Amond being freed. Lord Slug is also apparently so notorious that Wanted Posters of him can be found all over the galaxy. In Dragon Ball Fusions, there is a Saiyan Galactic Patrolman named Tyber who appears as a minor playable character and enemy NPC.. Despite his scary appearance and demeanor, he is said to have a strong sense of justice and dedicated to vanquish evil. In addition to Tyber, there is another Alien Galactic Patroller named Chiwak who is of the same race as Jaco though wears he wears a helmet and yellow Galactic Patrol Uniform and is a lower class patroller. Jaco can perform EX-Fusion with Great Saiyaman to create Great Jaco who wears a version of Gohan's Great Saiyaman Suit which features the Galactic Patrol logo on its belt. Jaco can also fuse with Future Trunks to create Jacunks who represents both the Galactic Patrol and Time Patrol. If the Nintendo 3DS's clock is changed in-between play sessions or the Game Card is played on a different 3DS system, Jaco will appear when Adventure Mode is started and warn them that manipulating time is a crime. He will also explain that current daily events will be unavailable for a few days. This prevents players from cheating by exploiting/altering system's time/date settings or by switching systems to access daily events thus forcing players to wait for time to pass in real time to access daily events with Jaco penalizing cheaters preventing them from accessing daily events untii they allow time to pass normally. Members The Galactic Patrol has at least 38 members. *Galactic King (leader) *Jaco *Jiya *Irico *Tyber - A Saiyan member with a strong sense of justice.Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016 *Chiwak - A low ranking member who is the same race as Jaco with adequate power. *A Namekian - A member around the time of the Genocide of the Saiyans. Apparently deceased by the time of the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga as Esca notes that he, Dende, and Piccolo are the only surviving Namekians following Moro's successful invasion of New Namek. *''Kusaya Squad'' - A squad who patrol the sector that New Namek is apart of Former Members *Sealas (Former Galactic Patrolman/First Time Patroller; went rogue after clashing with Chronoa) *Steth (Former Galactic Patrolman assigned to assess Earth; became corrupt and crimes were exposed by Jiya) *Merus (Former Ace who was secretly an Angel in training sent to live among mortals by his father the Grand Minister; his brother Whis had Merus called back to prevent him from facing Moro which would be in violation of Angel law and would have lead to Merus being eradicated as punishment for getting too involved with mortal affairs) Temporarily Deputized Members *Dragon Team **Goku (recruited by Merus) **Vegeta (recruited by Merus) **Piccolo (recruited by Jaco) **Gohan (recruited by Jaco) **Krillin (Earth Policeman recruited by Jaco) **Master Roshi (recruited by Jaco) **Tien Shinhan (recruited by Jaco) **Chiaotzu (recruited by Jaco) **Yamcha (recruited by Jaco) **Android 17 (Earth Park Ranger recruited to counter Seven-Three and Moro's Ki stealing) **Android 18 (Hired by the Capsule Corporation to counter Seven-Three & Moro's Ki stealing) Fused Members *Great Jaco *Jacunks *Chiwakka *Fuber *Ghirober *Halber *Hariwak *Yubak Trivia *The Galactic Patrols symbol is different in its manga appearances prior to Jaco the Galactic Patrolman. In Sachie-chan Guu!!, Sachie has a birthmark on her bottom that resembles the patrols older sign. *While the Galactic Patrol is authorized to arrest individuals who break the law by manipulating time and/or the development of Time Travel technology, it is implied in the Xenoverse series that the law they enforce is unrelated to the Time Patrol who defend history and uphold the natural laws that govern time. It is also implied that the law existed even before Chronoa outlawed the use of Time Machines (save for those sanctioned for the Time Patrol) which was only created by Chronoa after Future Trunks' use of his mother's Time Machine to change history, as Jaco mentions the law in Jaco the Galactic Patrolman which took place before the start of Dragon Ball. *Deputized members, Krillin and Android 17, are among the only deputized Earthlings who have experience as Earth law enforcement as Krillin is a police officer and Android 17 works as a Park Ranger who protects Earth's endangered wildlife from criminal poachers. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Patrulla Galáctica pt-br:Patrulha Galáctica it:Pattuglia Galattica fr:Patrouille Galactique pl:Galaktyczny Patrol Category:Factions Category:Galactic Patrol Category:Police Category:Jaco the Galactic Patrolman Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Gun Users